The Girl Who Couldn't Die
by magical-girl-yuu
Summary: I'm sorry, never again will I hurt you. This is my final letter. I will throw away everything. I will keep you safe. Dearest Alfred, my love.
1. Chapter 1

**1940**

Alfred F. Jones was a very patriotic guy, at the age of 18. So once the draft started up again he had to join, but he kept getting rejected. Though he didn't seem like it, he was a smart kid. His father was a rich business investor and sold all his stocks right before the crash of 1929. Alfred moved to New York at 16, visiting his hometown often.

His life was set, he would never have to work a day in his life. He had a good number of friends and had girls practically throwing themselves at him. He was well-groomed and good looking. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. A model American that even the younger girls loved.

Before going back to New York, he was taking a stroll through the town's park talking with his good friend, Arthur.

"Hey what's that?" Said Arthur, stopping and pointing to a faint shadow behind a bush, interrupting the blue eyed man for about the third time today.

"You are probably just seeing things man." Exclaimed the hero, a bit annoyed.

"No, there really is something there Jones."

"No there isn't!"

"I'm sure of it Jones." Argued Arthur, by now Alfred had stopped walking very clearly pissed off.

"Ok then let's check, but just to prove you wrong." Sneered the American.

Both of them walked over to the bush parting the thick green leaves, both of their eyes widened in shock as they saw a young girl in a dusty grey dress. The edges were tattered and ripped. Her hands and knees were covered in mud as if she had been crawling through a thick forest, to be exact the forest right next to the path they were following.

"She looks about your age Jones" Said Arthur," I-is she dead?"

"Dude, she's obviously sleeping."

He then leaned over the girl, she looked pretty cute considering she was wearing torn clothes and was covered in dirt.

"Can you help me lift her?" asked the young American.

"Sure, but why" Replied Arthur

"We can't just leave her here outside in the cold, idiot."

"Whatever." Arthur was happy seeing his good friend being compassionate for once.

She was hoisted onto the young American's back. Their destination was pretty far away so Arthur asked if Alfred needed any help.

"I'm fine, it's nothing that I can't handle." Replied the 18 year old, not noticing the light blue eyes, that were almost white, flutter open.

Just then the girl realized that was she being carried on someone's back.

"What the hell!" she screamed leaping away from the two young men

"Oh sorry for frightening you miss but we found you behind a bush and couldn't leave you there so..." said Arthur in the most kind way possible

"So you were going to just take me!" Her blue orbs burned with fury and fear

"No we just wanted make sure that you were ok, y'know take care of you and crap" said Alfred

"I can take care of myself thank you!" shouted the girl in a rude tone

"Where will you go?" asked the blonde haired boy, with a smirk. "If you come with me you can have a nice bed, tasty food and I'll make sure you stay safe."

"I can find my own way, now goodbye." She replied turning around, but for a second she thought, thought about where she would go. Truthfully this was an offer she couldn't pass up, a home, food and maybe even protection. This was perfect for her current situation.

"Ok, fine, I'll come."

"I knew you'd give in! The ladies can't resist a hero like me!" Boasted the blue eyed boy.

And suddenly she felt that she would regret this decision.

"So what's your name missy?"

"Ember" answered the girl

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as the hero

"Al… what an interesting name." The girl said in her soft tone.

"Well come on Em let's get going." Alfred held out his hand and Ember debated whether or not she should actually go with him, after a quick few seconds of thinking she grabbed his hand and walked along the path with Alfred and Arthur.

The walk was long, and it mainly consisted of banter between the two men. Until Alfred decided to find out more about the strange girl he had found behind a bush.

"So Emmy, how old are you?" he thoughtlessly blurted out

She was looking at the ground and seemed to be thinking of something.

"Eighteen," she said quietly "And what do you mean by look after me, you're the same age as me!" her voice growing louder

"How did you get here?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Well I-I don't really remember."

Arthur thought for a second, worrying if the question he was about to ask would be too personal.

"Do you by any chance know where your folks are?" he asked still walking with the pair

"Arthur!" scolded Alfred, wary of Ember, whose eyes were harboring tears.

"No, I don't" she seemed to choke back the tears like she was used to it.

"Don't worry about that idiot Emmy" Alfred said trying to comfort her "You can stay with the hero!"

Ember suddenly let out a silent sob covering her tear stained face, Alfred put his arm around her shoulder, moved her hands away from her face and wiped away her tears.

Arthur stood and watched, he could tell that Ember set something off with Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

**-one year later-**

Ember moved in with Alfred at his house in New York. She was thought to be his sister by the neighborhood women, so there could be avoided gossip. In the year she had known Alfred, she has learned a lot about him.

"He is too loud, a womanizer, and a pervert." She said matter of factly while attending one of his lavish parties

"Come now dear sister! I'm not really like that!" He said obviously drunk from the excessive amounts of champagne he took in. She usually sat in a corner reading books rejecting every man who asked her to dance.

To the public, it was hard to believe the two were siblings at first. Ember had blue eyes 8 shades lighter than her so-called brother, she had hair blacker then a raven, and abnormally pale skin. The only thing they seemed to have in common was their popularity with the opposite gender. Every woman wanted Alfred and every man wanted Ember.

"What kind'a name is Ember?" asked a man who had beer breath and was invading Ember's personal space.

"It means fire, get too close and I will burn you" she spit out at him, with no lady-like manners at all.

"Come on honey, don't be like that"

"I shall act however I please"

Sensing the tension between the two, Arthur walked over and politely said' "miss, you are needed in the kitchen, allow me to escort you"

Her only friend aside from Alfred was Arthur, he was a gentleman. He was always nice to her, far better then Alfred. Then again, Arthur became somewhat of a brother to her, as did Alfred, she considered them family and would gladly lay her own life down for either of them. They had saved her own life, so she owed them hers.

"I am so sorry Ember, I wish I could stay with you but I have some business to attend to." And with that, Arthur took his leave and Ember was left in the kitchen.

She liked to think of herself as a house-keeper, having nothing better to do she would clean, cook, and do everything a normal maid would. She was washing the dishes, like she does after every party, while Alfred said goodbye to the guests. She heard the door to the kitchen open and looked over to see none other than the hero.

"Alfred, be a dear and help with the dishes" She heard him stagger in a bit and she was met with his head on her shoulder and his had around her hips.

"I thought I told you to call me Al" he said as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. She hated when he got like this, he never remembered it the next morning. She turned off the water and dried her hands ignoring the blonde-haired man. He was sitting at the large table in the middle of the kitchen and looking at her with a red face. Ember took a wet cloth and put it on his forehead.

"Keep that on your head" she said as she led him up to bed. He crashed on his mattress and abruptly said,

"come join me, Emmy."

"No Alfred, go to sleep." She said as she took off his glasses and set them on his bed stand. He grabbed her wrist as she turned for the door and held an intense gaze with her

"Quit calling me that" he said in a serious tone as Ember shook him off and headed for the door. She closed the door to his room and quickly went back down the stairs, as she thought to herself.

_Why must he always be like that! Why does my chest hurt so much around him. I can't love him. I can't._


	3. Chapter 3

**-three years later- **

"Y-You can't be moving away!" shouted Alfred. He had thought that Ember was joking at first, it was just too sudden.

"I am sorry, Alfred but I can't keep relying on your hospitality-"

"Of course you can!" He grabbed her shoulders which took her by surprise. He was on the verge of tears, trying to choke them down as best he could.

"Please don't leave, you're the only family I have left…" Of course Ember didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with Alfred forever, she loved him. But she had to leave, she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. She didn't want to hurt their relationship. All she could do was smile and say,

"Don't worry Alfred, I will write to you everyday. I'll even come visit in the summer! Alright?" He made Ember jump in surprise when he grabbed her so suddenly and pulled her close, feeling her face get red, Alfred said,

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

As Ember's taxi pulled away from her love Arthur walked up next to Alfred

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Shut up Artie."


End file.
